1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting devices, and particularly to a mounting device for a heat sink.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are used for cooling electronic devices, such as computers. Many heat sinks are secured to the computer by screws. However, the screws may easily become loose and the heat sink becomes loosely secured to the computer as a result. Therefore, an improved heat sink mounting device is desired within the art.